smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Randomwords247/Temporary Leave
Okay, okay, I know. I've promised TWICE 'now that once I do something I'll come back and be back to writing like I used to. Buuuut those are promises I blatently couldn't keep This is something I never ever wanted to do, nor do I want to know, but I realize it has to happen some point around now, and I think it's only fair I explain why Admitedly, I have lost quite a bit of inspiration for a lot of my stories. Even though they're all unwritten, they're basically the ideas I had at the time and came up with. And my current stories that both seem to be on Hatius (A Future Adventure and A Week Without Pranksters) are absolutely ''HORRENDOUS! ''The plot for the latter is just so... ''BAD in my opinion Another reason (This is more of an excuse really xD) is my laptop is absolute rot. It's super slow, has overheating problems and I basically hesitate to even turn it on it's so bad. So I've actually been avoiding playing it and I've been playing on my DS instead. And I can't get a new one till this one breaks and I'm not allowed to break it myself. And it refuses to break... Another Excuse- I MEAN REASON! Is because- Yet again- EXAMS! WHOOPDIDOO! Yeah I actually only did 1 exam this year (Two papers) and I have little to no Christmas holiday (I have Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and Christmas Boxing Day. That's it). I'm only doing 2 exams next year, but the year after I'm doing 7, and my brother is doing 9 this year, and cause we're schooled together by Mum and Dad I work as hard as him. Though after these two years of exams I SHOULD have a MOSTLY Free year where I plan to try and learn some instruments and Spanish and/or Italian and I'll probably have all the time in the world Oh- And did I mention that I got myself addicted to a show I found by complete accident? Pff, leave it to me to get addicted like that But the MAIN Reason- And I think this classifies as a reason cause it'll hopefully help with my future English exam- Is that I have given myself a little... Project, shall I say? Basically... I had this dream a few months ago, a few weeks after coming home from Holiday. I kept the dream fresh in my mind before I finally decided it was so cool I wanted to actually write a Proper Story about it. So in my 'Sketch Pad' as I like to call it, I've since then drawn about 11 characters (And I'm currently drawing another) and written backstories for each and every one. My drawing skills (If you can even call them that, I'm that bad) I believe have improved since I started, and one of the two of my brothers who knows about this has actually told me the drawings are great and the facial expressions are awesome. Though I still need to improve on hands (My fatal weakness) With this, I also hope to improve my writing once I've done all the characters and backstories and gotten the plot 100% complete and started writing it BUT BEFORE YOU GO AND DELETE MY STORIES! This is only '''TEMPORARY! I'm not leaving forever! I hope to be back in at LEAST half a year, or at MOST a year, but I've no clue and I don't wanna make any promises, considering how I couldn't keep the others But... Yeah... This project is really important to me cause I'm proving to myself that I can come up with original characters and plotlines and not use other peoples characters. It's completely 100% mine (I don't have copywrite which is why I'm not showing the pictures or saying names or plot. Only 2 of my brothers know anything about it and have seen the pictures and backstories. Though I definately need tips and stuff on drawing, I think I'll keep my project family-only for now). It's more important at the moment than my fanfics, though they're kinda important to me too. And yes I still love the Smurfs Anyhow, sorry for all the empty promises I've given. Hopefully, my temporary leave won't be very long, but I'm not promising ANYTHING right now. Because I haven't a single clue. I am seriously dreading pressing the 'Publish' button, but here goes... See you all hopefully soon! Or as the French would say- -A Bientot! Category:Blog posts